The Cat Sitter
by Escapingreality84
Summary: This is my 1st story. WARNING:NC-17 at parts. Amy is Matt's cat sitter. Due to a recent breakup with his gf his eyes finally open to see what he is looking for could have been there all along.  If you guys like it I'll post 2 related stories


Matt was tired as he pulled up his street after a long few weeks out on the road. Between the pressures of putting on a good show, and the drama in his personal life, he was somewhat glad to be able to head home a day ahead of planned. He just hoped that no fans would be too disappointed he wasn't working the last house show of the batch. He was just burnt out and needed to chill out and refocus for his own safety and anyone else's.

At almost 530 he pulled into his driveway, not too surprised to see another car sitting there. A blue-ish green (or cactus as she claimed) car with Jersey plates, owned by his house/cat sitter. Amy had answered an ad he posted for a little extra money shortly after she had moved down to Tampa. And even though he paid her to check on them, he definitely considered her a friend. She always sent him text of his "children", let him vent, sent random chain texts, and made sure to stock his fridge for when he returned. He realized then he had forgotten to tell her he would be returning early with everything on his mind. He turned off the car, grabbed his bag, and headed inside hoping he wouldn't scare her.

The house was calm as he walked inside, but he heard the television on in the other room, so he dropped his bags by the door and headed in to say hello. He laughed at what he found when he got there. Amy was passed out on his couch, but she wasn't alone, one of his cats was curled up her feet, as the other on her chest, her hand gently placed on its back. She was dressed in black zumba pants with white strings dangling down and a pale blue tank top, so he guess she had been planning to go to the gym.

Feeling like she was being watched Amy opened her eyes seeing Matt standing there.

"Hey guys, look, daddy's home," she told the two cats. The one by here feet continued sleeping while the one on her chest looked up, saw Matt, and put turned and went back to sleep. Amy giggled, "It look's like the boys are mad you left, so you'll have to bribe them feeding them their fancy feast tonight." He smiled and walked around the couch as she sat up, the cats moving close to her, and the one sitting in her lap. "I'm guessing you forgot to pack enough clothes again," Amy teased him. He sat down and looked down at his outfit, black jeans, and one of his AirBourne sleeveless shirts.

"Yes, someday I'll learn how to pack better," he laughed.

"It's hard with that crazy schedule of yours, they let you go early or did I get the days messed up myself?" she asked.

"Yea, they didn't need me for the show tonight, so I caught a flight home, sorry I forgot to let you know."

"Matt, what are you sorry? It's your house. And now you know that I enjoy your house and tv better than the ones in my apartment, along with the added company, after work." The cat on her lap looked up at her, and then went back to sleep.

"That bad today?"

"Just crazy busy. As you can tell I was debating the gym, but that didn't happen. But the strings amuse the cats, so it's not a complete waste. But if you are home, I'm sure you want to re-bond with the cats and I'm guessing the girl should be showing up soon." The second she said that, she saw his face drop. "What else did you forget to tell me?" she asked concerned, moving the cat to the arm rest and putting her hand on his knee.

"She dumped me right before the last tour, she couldn't handle me traveling anymore, so she claimed."

"Oh Matty!" she playfully smacked his arm, "Why did you not tell me? I know so much about that girl as is from you. You know I don't mind you venting, and I can tell you're hurt. Get over here." Without even a second thought she pulled Matt to her arms and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around his friends, and was a little scared with how right it felt. "You should've told me, I could've packed up her stuff and the pictures and gotten it to her. You know she doesn't like me anyway, so it would make it more fun to me."

"You are very protective of me and my children, you'd probably smack her too, and that wouldn't be nice."

"She didn't like me, bitched about me taking advantage of you, stealing things, was jealous the cats liked me better, broke your heart, and I think she accused of us sleeping together at one point. I'm from Jersey...me letting the rarely seen bitch side show is the least of her worries." That did make him laugh. "So this is what we are going to do...I'm going to check my purse, order us a pizza, and we will just chill." She went to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"Sounds like a plan, but the pizza is my treat. I don't pay you enough to be paying for the pizza. You're an awesome friend though, thank you."

"Matt, you know you're my buddy. Plus now you know what I do in your house while you're away. So I think I'm making out better in this arrangement. Your tv is like a million times better and bigger than the one in my apartment."

"I thought girls say size doesn't matter?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.

"There's my buddy. Come on," she got up grabbing his hand pulling him up, "We can order the pizza, and while we wait you can begged the cats for forgiveness. And if you find anything you want me to burn, I'm up for that challenge."

The pizza soon came and Amy paid the guy with the money Matt had given her, while he fed the cats in the other room. She walked into the kitchen placing the pizza on the island in the middle. Matt was sitting on the ground throwing a little toy for them and smiling.

"It seems that all is forgiven," she laughed getting plates from the cabinet.

"Yea, they can't stay mad at me for too long. Even though I think you are still their favorite at the moment." Amy looked down to see one of the cats playing with the strings on her pants again. She leaned down picking him up and petting him.

"You already ate, little man, it's time for me and you daddy to eat bad things. Which reminds me, there may be a full tub of ice cream in the freezer. Stupid Florida weather makes me crave it. I know you are a guy, but trust me when I say ice cream makes everything better." He laughed again forgetting all the stress and pain he had been in…and just ready to have fun.

"Guess I could go to the gym tomorrow to make up for it…"

"You sounded like such a girl saying that," she teased, "Now eat your pizza."

"Yes ma'am"

The two sat at the kitchen table joking around, flirting, and just having a good time. After they finished the pizza, they both took a bowl of ice cream into the living room to watch a movie. They chose "The Hangover" to laugh and just be stupid.

"I want a tiger," Amy told him taking the bowls and bringing them back into the kitchen. She was rinsing them out and putting them in the dish washer as Matt walked back in the room with one of her cats.

"But I don't think my kids would want to think you replaced them….um.." he felt his eyes wandering over her, as she bent down, her black and white panties poking up from the top of her pants that caused his mind to wander "with a uh big scarier cat."

"What's with the random tongue tied-ness there?" she laughed. She walked over and took the cat from him whispering that she would never replace her favorite kitties and she wouldn't let her tiger eat him.

Matt's mind was racing. He had always been attracted to his friend, but after the night of fun and relaxation he found himself wanting to be more than that. He knew he was just out of a relationship, but even Amy knew from him, he knew that relationship was on its way out.

Amy caught the look in Matt's eyes and was definitely surprised by it.

"Matt, are you ok?"

"Um…yea. Sorry."

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Matt. But I should probably be getting home. You must be exhausted." She put the cat down, and went to stand back up…her back towards the island.

"Matt, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yea, I just wanted to thank you for staying and hanging out with me tonight. I'm sure you had better things to do than hang out with me."

"I'm never too busy to hang out with you, especially when you need me." She put his hands on his arm and smiled at him…not realizing how close her body was to his. He then shocked her leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Amy had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her friend. It was hard not to wonder and have the occasional fantasy about that man. She watched him every week on Raw and even before she knew him officially, she knew he was perfect. When she had shown up at his door answering the ad for some extra coffee money, she was proud of herself for not going fan girl on him. The last few months getting to know him better had only proved her theories about him. And even if nothing other than casual flirting had even happen prior to that moment, she was confused how it had actually randomly happened. She might have been a fan, but now she looked to him as a friend. And it was great to have such an awesome friend so far from home.

As his tongue touched her lips begging for entrance she was broken from the dream world, and back into the now. She was making out with her best Florida friend in his kitchen, and he was hurting. It took everything she had to lean back and break the kiss.

She looked up into his eyes, filled with lust and want. She had never seen that look in his eyes before.

"Matt…" he just looked at her staring at her lips. After she said his name again she tried his ring time to break him from the spell.

"Evan…Matt…um…i…I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, please let me kiss you again. Unless you didn't like it or don't want to kiss me." She knew he was hurting, but didn't want to do anything the two of them would regret, and would ruin their friendship. She put her hands on the island pushing herself up to separate their bodies as much as could. Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that, Matt. But that was out of nowhere. I know you are hurt but I don't want to make any rash decisions that make you hurt more. Trust me, that was definitely one of the most amazing kisses I've ever received but you just broke up with your girlfriend. You are single now, and you can go crazy if you want on the road. Any girl would be lucky for a night with Newark's favorite wrestler," he laughed remembering a story she had told him when she finally admitted to being a fan. He had been the only wrestler to go over to the fence after the show to greet the fans, which lead to an Evan chant outside, "And I'm not exactly a one time thing kind of girl and I I I'm rambling now." He reached up and ran his hand through her hair.

"I never thought you were. You're my favorite Jersey girl. The girl who is always there for me. Who is not afraid to tell me when I'm acting dumb. Who takes care of the two most important animals in my life. And I trust you more in such a short time, than most people I know. I know it's kind of crazy. But I just couldn't hold myself back. I know it seems soon, but I promise you this isn't a one time thing, this isn't going to change things between us, and it's only going to make us closer."

"Matt, I've just been hurt so many times before…"

"I'd never hurt you, Amy," he put his hands on her thighs sliding to the counter in between her legs, "The kiss might have not been planed, but all I know right now is I want to kiss you so bad again. I don't want a ring rat, I want you."

Amy took a deep breath staring into his eyes. Even if they had only known each other a short time, she knew she could trust him. But she was also so afraid. Afraid of what would happen when it ended, because she wasn't lucky enough to know she wouldn't some how destroy what could happen.

"I have a bad track record in relationships, Matt. As much as that kiss shook me to my core, I'm just going to mess things up sooner or later. I don't want to be the one to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me, Amy, even if you tried. You are the sweetest, most caring person in the world. And I hate that it took me so long to realize the feelings I had. Please, stay with me tonight. It won't change anything. I want to make you happy, please. You've taken care of me, let me take care of you." His hands burned her covered legs. She knew he wasn't going to use her, and part of her wanted to try. Matt was a positive person, always smiling, trying to make the fans happy, and looking on the bright side of things.

"Ok, Matt. But don't say I didn't warn you. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what happens, and maybe if I'm lucky some of your attitude will rub off on me…wait that sounded dirty, I…aw fuck it." She grabbed the back of his head pulling his mouth back to hers. She felt him smiling against her mouth as she quickly opened her mouth to him. The kiss deepened as she backed up further onto the counter as he joined her, straddling her waist, pressing his body against hers. The granite counter top wasn't exactly ideal of comfort, but with Matt on top of her she didn't mind one bit.

He leaned a bit onto his side to get access to her body. Even clothed, there was nothing more wonderful that the sounds she made as he kissed and sucked on her neck as his hand wandered. He took her left breast in his hand causing her to let out a moan as he started to massage it.

"Oh god, Matt," she let out. Soon unable to control herself she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him back on top of her, pressing her body against his as she explored his mouth. She needed to touch him, and quickly as he rocked on top of her letting another moan escape in his mouth. She reached the bottom of his shirt nearly tearing it off of it. It wasn't until she tossed it to the floor and heard a meow that the two of them were brought back to reality. The meow was soon followed by a cat jumping up next to them to check what was going on. They froze and slowly turned.

"Um…hi kitty," Amy said. It looked at Amy then at Matt only to meow again, "It's ok, he's not uh hurting me, um…wow…once again I'm at a loss for words." Matt laughed and Amy soon joined him as he climbed up off of her. They sat up and the cat moved sitting in between them, before climbing into Amy's lap again.

"I think someone is jealous I'm stealing his woman," Matt laughed petting his cat. He then leaned down to ask the cat a question, "If you let Amy and I have some alone time, I promise you that you will get to see her even more. She makes your daddy very happy and he's not ever going to let her go." Amy blushed at the comment, "So how would you feel if I started to date Amy?" The cat meowed again in reply. "So we are going to go upstairs, and you and your brother can just chill or go to sleep if you like the idea ok." The cat seemed to think about it, before kissing Matt's hand, and jumping off leaving the two alone.

"I guess I have your kids' approval," Amy laughed climbing off the counter. Matt soon followed extending his arm to her.

"Shall we?" She took his arm, and let him lead her up the stairs into his bed room. Luckily he had removed all the pictures from his room in anger after the breakup so there were no reminders of the bad times, only the promise of a brighter future. Amy was nervous being in his bed room with him, being she had only been in it twice. Once during the initial tour of the house, and the other to check what kind of underwear he wore by request from her friend Shay. He closed the door to keep out any visitors, and walked back to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," he said kissing her neck.

"You know I'd do anything for you, honey," she told him running her hands down his back pulling him closer. She then pulled him closer and let them over to the bed. She pushed him back letting him lay down first, his eyes glued to hers. This time she climbed on top of him and they started to continue what they had started. Running her fingers over his abs and chest was more amazing than she had ever imagined. He placed kisses all over it, letting her tongue run over certain spots. When he couldn't take it anymore he reached up and cupped her chest letting his thumbs run over her. He needed to see her, and pulled her up to be sitting over him, quickly removing the tank top from her body. He didn't wait a second before he reach his hands behind her back unclasping her bra and getting rid of the fabric. He saw the look of doubt and shyness flash in her eyes as she went to cover herself up, but he caught her wrist.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. She went to say something but he cut her off, "Don't argue with me, I just want to show how you how beautiful you really are, even if you believe it or not." He flipped them over so he was on top again. Swiftly he leaned down taking a nipple in his mouth causing her to gasp. He latched on letting his mouth tease her as his other hand took care of the other side. He leaned a bit again and let the extra hand wander down. Her mind was in such a blur she didn't realize it until his fingers brushed the front of her pants. Feeling her jump reaction, he knew he couldn't wait to see all of her. He sat of scooting back, hooking his fingers in the loops of her pants and slipping them along with her panties down. She was still panting from his simple touch earlier, and let him do whatever he wanted. She went to touch him, but he stopped her.

"You take care of everyone else before yourself. It's time someone takes care of you for once first." As he said that he slipped two fingers inside her and started a rhythm. She squirmed and her breathing became heavy. He leaned down between her legs, letting his tongue flick over her clit.

"Oh god."

As she wiggled beneath him he took her into his mouth tasting the sweetness. Her moans of pleasure only caused him to push himself harder to help her find her release. She was close when she grabbed his hair pulling him up, completely turning him on even more.

"Matt, please, I need you in me." She somehow got out. Matt didn't have to be asked twice. He'd never tell Amy but he was having a flash back to a dream he had had a few months back, and if the night ended the same way as the dream, both of them were going to be going to sleep very happy. He slipped over the bed as she tried to catch her breath. He unbuttoned his jeans slipping them to the floor, grabbing a condom from the bedside table. He ripped it open and was about to slip it on, when she stopped him, begging him to let her do it. He climbed back on the bed and handed it to her. She took him in her hands gently stroking him causing him to grit his teeth. He was on his knees and she sat up leaning forward taking his tip in her mouth. He was going to stop her, but her mouth on him brought sensations he had never experienced, and he couldn't remember how to speak. It took all he had to pull her away, before he came. When he did, she quickly took the condom slipping it on.

He leaned her back, positioning himself back between her legs, his tan body over hers. He looked at her eyes making sure she was ready as he pushed himself inside her. She was so tight, he felt as if he was about to explode. He waited for her to adjust to his size before pulling out and pushing himself in deeper. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, pulling her closer. They panted, touched, squeezed as they both were pushed closer to the edge. Finally simultaneously it hit causing them both to scream out the other's name, before Matt collapsed on top of her. He rolled to the side, disposing the condom into a trash can. He pulled her close to him, pressing himself against her, not ready to let her go yet, if even.

As they calmed down neither said a word. Amy turned to stare into his eyes, to make sure her doubts wouldn't take over. One look from Matt, and any that were there, were quickly gone. He reached under them, pulling blankets quickly covering them up.

"You are amazing," he whispered. She pulled herself closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"You were right, this feels perfect and right. I'm so glad you convinced me to stay."

"So it was great for you to?"

"Oh yea, let me rest a bit and I'll be ready for round two. You so need to steal Bret's line…because you definitely are the best there is, best there was, and the best there ever will be too me." He laughed, kissing her forehead. And it wasn't too long before in each other arms both of them fell back to sleep, both excited to see what the future would hold and leaving the past and heart break where it belong, the past.


End file.
